I Can See Thru Your Blue Eyes
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: D/H Hermione feels sad whenever she's around Draco) Draco feels wierd around Hermione) and we find out Hermione is Sick and Ron, Harry and Draco get worried!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh No.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hope you enjoy this Fanfiction any who I do not own Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K Rowling. This is a D/H fic.  
  
* Gryffindor common room *  
  
"What the heck Ron are ever going to try and ignore him for once in your life?" Hermione said glaring at Ron who just finished fighting with Malfoy and now has detention, Ron got fit up with Hermione's constant lecture. "OH WHY DON"T YOU JUST SHUT UP HERMIONE YOU DON"T SEE HIM DESCRACING YOUR FAMILY NAME NOW DO YOU!!" Yelled Ron looking furiously at her, Hermione now looked really pissed "For your information Ronald Weasley he call's me a mudblood all the time so what would you call that huh Ronald Weasley.Please tell me I'm dying to know" Hermione said greeting her teeth and looking him deadly in the eyes.  
  
"WELL YOU GUYS JUST PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" yelled Harry looking at both of them angrily "I mean honestly look at your selves.. It's a good thing you two didn't decide to get together in our 5th year here at Hogwarts. You two wouldn't have even lasted a month" Harry said to them still glaring at the both of them "I mean come on grow up this is are last year here. and now that Voldemort is gone I would like to enjoy this year without you two bickering each other all the time.. I mean is that too much to ask of you two.. I mean come on you two, were all suppose to be best friends am I right?" Asked Harry looking at both of his best friends, who stood there looking down at the floor in shame for realizing how foolish they have been acting towards each other.  
  
"Sorry" they both mumbled towards each other and Harry, Harry nodded his head as to forgive them both and smiled "Well we should get going to class don't you think Hermione, Ron?" he said cheerfully, "Yeah that's a great idea Harry" Said Hermione now looking up at him and smiling Ron did the same and nodded in agreement and the trio walked out of the common room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------Later that day!  
  
Hermione was in her Herbology class and finished with her work so decided to write a Poem about how she felt about a certain someone, it wasn't love she felt it was more sadness she felt for him, and well she thought he was a hottie but who didn't? The only problem was his personality he acted terrible towards others and her and his names of course happened to be Draco Malfoy the sexy boy who is untouchable, he wont let any one get close to him, and when I mean know on one I mean (NO ONE) and this is how her poetry went.  
  
"There's a Place called home"  
  
I see you in the morning I see you in the afternoon And I even see you sometimes Late at night wishing for something Special to happen in your life I don't know what it may be Your wishing, but I can tell You one thing I know what Your missing and that could be Love from everyone that's tried To open you up, but no matter What you're still pushing away And hoping your wish will Come true someday, but don't Worry you're not alone cause I Know you have a home and Your not alone so don't give Up and try to find that home I know there's a place called Home for you. And your truly never have be alone.  
  
From Hermione  
  
"Hey mudblood what are you writing?" a cold voice drawled standing beside her, she looked up already knowing who it was "None of your business Malfoy" Hermione said softly, Malfoy arched his eyebrow "What's wrong with you?" he asked her sarcastically, she slightly smiled at him "Nothing. Class is over so I should leave. Bye Malfoy" she stood up and walked passed Malfoy and out the classroom. Draco stood there staring after her.  
  
A/N Hope you like it so far have to stop writing right now cause don't feel to good and I have school tomorrow morning sorry I really wish I didn't have to leave you guys hanging I'll write more I promise REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Draco Comforts Hermione

A/N hey everyone it's the second Chapter I hope you like it REVIEW!!! If you like it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- * Slytherin common room *  
  
Draco sat in an armchair by the fireplace, he was lost in thought about * what was wrong with Granger.? Why should I care? * Draco thought to himself, he shook his thoughts away, and stood up and went to go find (so called friends) Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- He ran out of the common room and headed for the great hall, he was standing near the entrance of the Great Hall, when he heard someone sobbing in an empty class room near by, he stopped and looked over at the classroom curiously, he walked over and went inside, that's when he saw Hermione curled up in a little ball, in a corner crying her eyes out, she didn't even realize he was there.  
  
"What's wrong Granger? Get a bad grade or something?" he asked with a smirk on his face, this startled Hermione and she tried to stop crying, she didn't look up to see who was she already knew it was Malfoy, but soon, didn't care and went back to crying. "No seriously what's wrong Granger?" he asked now really looking concerned, she looked up at him, but she couldn't answer, he looked back at her and looked into her brown eyes that were felled with tears of sadness, she chocked out another sob.  
  
He suddenly felt guilty for what he had said to her moments before, and what happened next shocked the hell out of him, she got up and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close, and started to cry on his shoulder.  
  
He didn't know what to do, except hug her back, and comfort her the best he could. It was awkward for him, cause he's never tried to ever cheer anyone up before, until now this fragile girl who sobbing uncontrollably in his arms, a girl he would call a mudblood, a know-it-all, and filth, but now here he was holding her till finally she feel asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Draco sat there awhile, with a fragile looking girl in his arms who had just cried herself to sleep on his shoulder, he looked down at the sleeping Hermione in his arms, * she looks like an angel * he thought to himself, while watching her sleep, he shook his thoughts away, and just smiled.  
  
He looked over at the corner he had saw her in from when he came in, and he saw a piece of paper on the floor, he looked back down at the sleeping form of Hermione * It may be hers * he thought to himself, he laid her down gently on the ground, to make sure he wouldn't wake her, and went over and picked the paper off the ground, and without thinking read what it said:  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Hey Hermione my daughter I'm afraid me and your father have some bad news, and let me tell you this Hermione this is the most difficult thing I had ever had to till you. Gosh it's even hard for me to write you. Ignore the tearstains on this paper Hermione. I want you to know that your doctor called your father, and me from your last check up, and you have leukemia, I'm so sorry I had to tell you this way Hermione, I hope you forgive me. We love you Hermione with all are hearts please don't be angry with us  
  
Love always your Parents  
  
Draco couldn't believe it * Hermione has . cancer? * He thought to himself "this can't be" He said to no in particular, and for some reason really worried, he looked back at Hermione's sleeping form on the stone cold ground, she shivered a little, and this scared him, he went over to the sleeping Hermione and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the Gryffindor portrait "Password" said the fat lady.  
  
Draco glared "Hey listen I don't have a god damn password.but this girl here is sick so let me in" he whispered dangerously to the fat lady so he wouldn't wake Hermione, the fat lady eyes widen in disbelieve "Hermione is sick?" she asked him, Draco glared "Yes" he whispered back a little impatient, "well to bad you don't have the password and you're a Slytherin none less" she folding her arm stubborn. Draco was getting fit up with her crap; suddenly a male voice said, "Moon light" Draco turned around only to find Neville Longbottom, The fat lady swung open, Draco gave him a wired look Neville spoke "I heard you say that Hermione was sick so I wanted to help her out" said Neville looking at the sleeping Hermione in Draco's arms, Draco smiled "Thanks Longbottom" Draco said to him, and handed Hermione over to Neville.  
  
"Let her sleep Longbottom. she needs it," said Draco walking off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
A/N I only have two Review's I may stop unless you readers think other wise REVIEW !!!!!!!! 


	3. Draco and Hermione's thoughts And Nevill...

A/N Hey there sorry I haven't up dated in a while I've been really busy. But don't worry here's chapter 13 for you all.  
I do not own any Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Hermione was waking up slowly as she felt someone carrying her, this made her eyes open only, to find a chubby looking face, with light brown hair and brown eyes, then realization of who it was hit her memory "Neville?" she asked slightly confused as to why he was carrying her, up to the girls  
dormitory.  
  
Neville jumped at the sound of her speaking, in doing so he almost dropped Hermione, she let out a small little scream but Neville luckily caught her  
in time.  
  
"Wow wee .Hermione please don't ever do that again" Neville said as he sat her down, by the 7th year girls dormitory entrance, Hermione giggled a bit and said "I'm sorry Neville I didn't mean to scare you .I was just confused  
as to why you were carrying me.?" Neville looked confused but answered "Well Malfoy told me you were sick? So I thought I'd help him out since he carried you back to the common room .but don't worry he handed you over to  
me as soon as I was there"  
  
Hermione looked like as if someone had just hit her in the face, she wasn't  
even listening to Neville rambling on about Malfoy.  
  
*Hermione's thoughts*  
  
"Oh my gosh .how did he know I was sick, oh god did he see the note? God  
this can't be happing, what if you go and tell everyone .oh crap I hope Neville doesn't know what my sickness is about . what if he did .what would  
I do?"  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" asked Neville looking concerned, Hermione snapped  
out her thoughts and looked at Neville with a confused expression, she answered quickly as she could "Huh-what? ... oh umm no actually I've been  
feeling kind of dizzy, no I haven't been feeling that well at all" she said hoping he would believe her, she had her doubts for a minute, from the  
look he was giving her, she held her breath hoping he would by it.  
  
Neville smiled at her and said "Well then you should get some rest Hermione" Hermione let out her breath out slowly and inhaled, and nodded  
"Yeah I should .well thanks Neville and .goodnight" before he could  
respond, she was already in the girls' dormitory.  
  
Draco is in the Slytherin common room, sitting in an arm chair by the fire  
place, dazing off into his own thoughts of a cretin burnet that has him  
worried.  
  
*Draco's thoughts*  
  
"My god why can't I stop worrying about her? It's not like she's someone important to me .she can't be she's a Mudblood .and she's dying, I don't want her too .I don't want her to leave me behind, god what am I talking about this Granger here were talking about of course I could live without her .it's just one less mudblood we don't have to worry about to get rid of, NO!! God how could I think so cruel .damn what is wrong with me I'm GOD  
DAMN MALFOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Could it be .? Just pity?"  
  
A/N okay listen I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow it is 12:43 AM  
and I'm going to sleep I'll post more chapters later this time it won't take me forever like it did last time, I'm sorry this chapter is so short  
but I'm tired I well write more I promise PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
